


Receding

by molliehenson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Chanyeol ended up wanting to kiss Kyungsoo's head twice as much when he came home.





	Receding

**Author's Note:**

> um so I'm cheating on kaisoo because I'm so fckn soft for chansoo lately and yeah.
> 
> EDIT: wowow omg 50+ kudos in just one day?? Thank you so much guys :'-)
> 
> EDIT²: um??? this is legit my first fic that surpassed 100+ kudos(in under a month too??) and I didn't even think this was THAT good. But thanks so much guys!!! glad ur enjoying my content!!

 

“So tomorrow's the night, huh?” Baekhyun commented. “Kyungsoo's coming home?”

Chanyeol felt his cheeks sting. “Yeah.” He replied. Then he took another sip of his cold coffee.

For the past two weeks, Kyungsoo had been on a business trip in a city far from his own. Chanyeol was sad that he was gone, but so excited that the time had finally come for him to be back home.

They called each other every day. Chanyeol just wanted to see how work was going, and if Kyungsoo was getting enough sleep by himself. Chanyeol wasn't. He seemed to sleep better with Kyungsoo next to him, so with him back, that was a bonus. Kyungsoo would just laugh over the phone and tell him everything was fine. 

And with his boyfriend gone, Chanyeol had no choice but to annoy his friends. Kinda like he did with Baekhyun at the moment.

“We're gonna have dinner, and he's going to catch up on the TV shows he missed while he was gone, and we're going to make love,”

Baekhyun coughed on his drink. “Too much information.” Chanyeol’s cheeks went pink. Then he took another drink and felt his heart accelerate.

“I'm gonna kiss his little head.” 

 

 

 

 

 

The next night finally came and as soon as Chanyeol got off work, he called Kyungsoo to ask him if he wanted to pick him up. Kyungsoo said he's getting a ride home in a cab and would be home around seven.

Chanyeol went straight home to start preparing for dinner. He put his apron on and pulled out the pasta recipe he printed off the internet. He knows how much Kyungsoo likes international dishes, so this will be a special one.

First, he went to chopping the vegetables. He made sure to make the squash slices thin. Then he made the sauce. That was probably the hardest part. Chanyeol raided all their kitchen drawers for a specific tool he needed.

“I can't believe a chef lives in this house and he doesn't even own a measuring cup.”

The man sighed to himself and closed his eyes, because he couldn't bring himself to witness his own two hands throwing in random ingredients without a clue as to how much he was putting in. Then he stirred the sauce. It smelled really good. So Chanyeol gave it a little taste.

“Ugh,” he shivered at how salty it was. So he added more broth. He really wasn't following the recipe anymore. Chanyeol really wasn't a good cook either, he could admit. But his baby would be tired by the time he got home, and he wanted to make sure he didn't have to cook himself.

After he put together the dish, it did look quite similar to the recipe, which was an achievement. Then he set the table.

He brought out those long, special candles to set in the middle of the table. The ones that don't have much of a scent, but looked very romantic. He lit them and then went back over to the stove. He pulled on some oven mitts and brought out the pasta.

As soon as he sent the dish down, he heard a small noise. Then the front door shut. Chanyeol's heart immediately started beating faster.

He ran out of the kitchen and towards the noise, almost tripping in the process. Then he turned the corner. He raised his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo has no hair.

Chanyeol stood looking at his boyfriend for a moment. Kyungsoo looked away shyly as he dropped his suitcase.

“I thought you'd be running into my arms by now,”

Chanyeol blinked. Yeah, he hasn't moved in about thirty seconds. That's too long in relationship time. “Sorry, I just… your hair.” 

For the entire four years that they'd been together, Kyungsoo has only had his long, black, shaggy hair. So this… this was new. His face looked so round and he looked so cute. Wow, Kyungsoo can really pull off any haircut. He looked really hot actually. Chanyeol couldn't tell if that was hadn't-had-sex-in-awhile thing talking or what. He wants so badly to push new round face Kyungsoo onto the bed and have him wither under him. 

“You don't like it.”

Chanyeol's silence was probably making him say that. “No, sweetie, I love it!” he moved his nervous legs and finally put his hands on Kyungsoo. He didn't wanna tell Kyungsoo that he really wanted to kiss his head. Even more so now that there's no hair. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo sighed. “You don't think it makes me look like an egg?”

“I think it makes you look handsome.” Chanyeol hooked his arm with the other's to start walking towards the kitchen. It took all his strength not to kiss his head. “It's just new to me.”

“Yeah, I thought it'd be a change.”

Chanyeol sat him down and brought the pasta dish to the table. Kyungsoo smiled fondly.

“You baked?”

“I thought I could do something nice for you on your first night back.” Chanyeol hunched over the table to cut a piece of the pasta and put it on Kyungsoo's plate. “By the way we need measuring cups.”

Kyungsoo picked up his fork. “We have measuring cups. They're all in the cabinet above the sink.”

“ _'They're all'_? As in more than one?” Chanyeol barely mumbled to himself as he sat across the table. He watched Kyungsoo with a grin on his face and his hands clasped together. Kyungsoo took a bite of the pasta.

Instantly his face became sour. Chanyeol frowned. He could see Kyungsoo was having a hard time swallowing. He looked over at Chanyeol.

“It's… pretty salty.”

Chanyeol cursed himself. “I'm sorry, baby. I just wanted to do something nice for you and I ruined it. Your bald head is also really nice. But I really do like it, it just threw me off at first.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo started. “You really know how to make a man feel special.” He was sincere. He smiled across the table at Chanyeol. Even when Chanyeol doesn't have all the right things to say, or when he says them in a weird way, Kyungsoo still understands what he means.

“Do you just wanna skip dinner and go straight to dessert?” Chanyeol stood up. “It's apple pie.”

“Did you make it?”

“It's store bought.”

“Then I'd love some.”

Chanyeol hurried to go get a slice of pie and he set it in front of the other. When Kyungsoo was going to take a bite, Chanyeol bent down to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo's head and next, resting his own head on him. Kyungsoo then felt a small kiss on the top of his head. He just couldn't help it.

 

 

 

 

 

“You're bald?” Was the first thing that came out of Jongdae’s mouth. They sat down to drink their coffee. Chanyeol rubbed Kyungsoo's head.

“It's cute, isn't it?” Chanyeol smiled. Jongdae shrugged.

“Actually yeah, it kinda is.”

“Back off, it's mine!”

Kyungsoo let Chanyeol pull him into a headlock. Then he felt a small kiss on the top of his head. He smiled and blushed. 

 


End file.
